


"Good morning... [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	"Good morning... [Art Post]

_..._ **_and in case I don't see ya, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!"_  
The Truman Show**

 

[originally posted 08.12.2012, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/235200.html>]

 

With Truman, this is one of those pleasant expressions, that pretty soon turn shallow and annoyed, while at the same time one of the pillars that make up this building of straight lines and of never-changing a given course, an eternal catchphrase that makes a TV-show, a cliché. It is something that implies that things are to remain constant and constantly pleasing, but also constantly the same, and in Truman’s case, constantly unreal and just not right, until he uses the phrase for the last time the moment before his exit.

  
_The Truman Show_ was on TV when I drew this; it's one of my favorite films and one of those that I actually tend to watch everytime I get the opportunity. The words stuck with me at the moment, more than usually, and I just scribbled them down on the same piece of paper as the sketch. They just meant something else somehow. Reapplied to where we need daily reassurance of that not all things are complete shit and that there are those constants that make our lives better, yeah… I like it this way, like, I don't know, I guess saying and being told 'I love you' everyday. 

Today is a bloody splendidly beautiful snowy winter day. Something very bad is bound to happen.

**Nathan Barley; Dan/Jones. Fairly tame.**

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
